The Tale of the Water-blooded Bandit
by rosykitten59
Summary: "You know being a deputy it pretty dang hard. First off you got an image to keep, since you're supposed to be the best lookin' fire-blood around ya know? You gotta please that hot girlfriend of yours and lets not even mention your younger brother...plus you gotta do your deputy duties! Geez it was hard enough already...then I had to met her. The craziest but hottest bandit around."


I know I know! So many many fics! Will I get to them all?! Gasp! No idea. Anyways, I've been thinking about this whole thing and...well I'm totally going to do something different.

WESTERN TIME! Yeehaw! I've been wanting to do a western but with who, right? So I finally decided with using...DUN DUN DUN!~ Legend of Korra peeps! So this will totally be set in an AU dimension (weird phrase...doesn't AU mean Alternate Universe? Yes? No? I'm a loser?) where NOTHING is as it seems. Like...at all. At all. Be ready.

All right you know the drill. I don't own ANYTHING but this simple idea...and yes. They do have their bending powers.

* * *

_Chapter One: In the beginning...it was the end._

The wind was brushing against me, going faster and faster...I was on a chase. Probably the biggest chase of my career as a deputy if I wasn't the one being chased. Nah Mako don't worry about that now...stay focused.

_Gotta get out of here alive...got save her..._

She was so damn close. I could see her; she was in the back of that gosh-darn gothic looking carriage, her smell emitting straight from the cracked back door...that pattern...everything just going so fast. Fuck, this wind is getting in my face, it's driving me crazy!I felt my horse gain speed, going faster and faster, despite all that dirt in my eyes, making everything look yellow and distorted.

_Gotta save her...she's innocent...they're gonna kill her..._

I had to save her. It was my job as deputy! I mean...okay I was sleeping with her. And okay she's a feisty one and she makes you go like...like _damn. _Just thinking about her makes me shiver down to my boots. Damn it! I felt my hands slip from his reins, making me grip them tighter in reassurance. Jeez Louise, if I fell down, that would've been so embarrassing...talk of that would spread for miles and miles around. Stay focused! Damn it, I was losing it!

"MAKO!"

Just hearing her scream made my blood boil. She was supposed to scream my name, for _me_. Not because she needed me in some twisted...non comical way. This was business. I grunted gently and digged my heels into my horse, increasing it's speed as it got closer and closer to that narrow pass. I looked behind me and I couldn't help but smile a little. In that dry desert sun, everything's amusing you know? Especially them guards, my _officers_, chasing me with some demented look in each and everyone of their eyes. Please they weren't trying to help me. They were against me. Them cold mother fuckers...

"MAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOO!" She screamed again. this time in immediate desperation. I had to get to her, and I will. I was so close, I could just feel her through that gosh darn carriage, tied up...waiting for me...not cause she wanted to, because she _had_ to. Personally, it would've been a mighty grand time to pull that serious thing with her and act totally un-amused, which would rile her lil' feathers even more. I speed up, increasing closer and closer to that carriage, my horse was galloping now. He wanted her back just as much as I did.

That dry desert was beating straight down on me now, making that carriage look like an illusion, somethin' that just wasn't really there. But her voice...she wasn't an illusion. She never was. She was straight up real...

Everything that ever happened between us was real. Her obvious infatuation of me, her jealousy toward other girls...our long (and now extremely overdue) nights together, with her just trying to _feel_ me, trying to _understand_ me. She wanted to know all of me, and I thought she just wanted to know my secrets to tell my rivals. She's a sneaky gal like that.

That damned dry desert sun...its illuminations made everything around me yellow...even given that carriage ahead of me a bright yellow tint. I hoped that was good though...I couldn't even tell if I was still on the pass or if I drifted off somewhere just depending plainly on my sight. But I...I felt a presence...I knew I was there now.

My horse leaped. I sprang up. I created a fireball with my eyes glued shut from all that dirt. I heard her. I heard her scream; she was afraid. That bastard...did something to her...I wanted to beat the crap out of him, listening to the sounds of the wind and hearing his cackling voice...that...bastard...

...

...

...

...

...

_"Ya know city boy, you got a lot to learn if you wanna win me over. I'm not just some country bitch you can get ya smelly little dick into. You gotta work for me, honey. No matter how bad the works get ya know? Cause that's what a guy does for his woman, he makes her want him. So go ahead, hot shot. Try your hardest. Hit me with your best shot. I bet ya I'll feel no different about you, and you won't feel different about me when you get done with me." _

...

...

...

I wished she was wrong. Cause then I wouldn't have risked my fuckin' life for her ass.

None of this would've happened if it wasn't for _her._

* * *

"State your name sir?"

"Mako."

"Mako what sir?"

"Oh c'mon Leslie, don't be like that? You know who I am, as good as damn well as I know who you are." I glared at the bald headed man, who just glared at me back, more menacingly than me. I tugged at the handcuffs relentlessly. Those fuckers. Fireproof metal huh? Apparently so, I couldn't even melt it a lick.

Leslie, beginning the jealous prick that he was, scoffed and spat some mucus straight into my face. That damn bitch. He wouldn't have done that if I was unhooked. I was sure of it.

"You son of a bitch, you're so lucky I can't rip that tongue out right now," I replied back with a smirk, obviously angering the bitch. Serves him right he did just spit in my face. Disrespectful...assfart!

Damn, she was right. I do suck at cussing.

"Oh what, like how you were gonna rip out KORRA'S tongue? Like you said you were?" Leslie scoffed gently and strolled with those ugly, crippled looking legs of his to the other side of the room. "You knew the mission. You were told to take her out. And you didn't."

I followed his every moving, watching and waiting for a simple flaw to occur, Something to help me escape...but it was harder the farther he moved; the damn room was dark as hell and light only came in from one window. The window also only created annoying beams of light that shone directly next to me, much to my annoyance. Not to mention the smell...this room was an interrogation room. Where people sometimes come in and never come out. Korra's been in here. A few times actually.

_I even tore that ass in this very chair...fuck she felt so good on my-_

Suddenly a slam went down onto the table, causing me to jump. That fucker, awakening me from my fantasies! I glared straight into the darkness, following my gaze to Leslie, a weird looking earth-blooded man, who's legs apparently were affected from that mission with the very girl I'm talking about a few months back.

_So much has changed from then to now..._

Leslie didn't give up, once again slamming his hard fist on the table. Beginning from the earth-blooded people didn't make it any better; the whole table shook mercilessly causing me to jump a bit in my chair.

"YOU were given a simple task. YOU were just supposed to take her OUT! She's a thief. She's a menace to gosh-darn society Mako! She's crazy, she's a man eater..." Suddenly the older male paused and smirked at me in amusement, and began to pace back and forth at his edge of the table, shaking his head. "Damn, damn, damn. This was the same talk I gave ya when I ASSIGNED ya this subject, ya know? I told you. I TOLD YOU. And now you made everything ten times worse. Because now, some unknown mother fucker has our girl! Mako, do you know how simple this task was?! Now everything is escalated ten full! What am I supposed to tell the Sheriff. The Captain?! You were my _best man_. And instead of taking her out, you acted like a teenage boy and fucked her senseless probably! You better be happy buddy, cause I have no FUCKING IDEA WHAT THE HELL TO DO WITH YOUR ASS NOW!"

Ah, Leslie's tangents. You learn to love 'em, like I do. Which I currently was, watching him make a fool of himself...just cause I got some ass and he didn't. From a...pretty hot water-blooded girl. Pretty hot? That chick set the mayor off (pretty amusing to watch...) which how you KNOW she's hot.

And over the span of about 6 months, I was able to meet this girl, hate her guts, attempt to kill her, fall in love with her, out of love with her, fuck her senseless in some hot ass make-up sex, fall back in love with her, tell her the truth, let her tell me the truth...break up again, and have her gone in a blink of an eye.

I was able to understand who she was, what she was doing, why she was doing it and realize she needed me.

I was on her side.

And if she dies, the entire district...no the entire world is pretty much screwed. Not in a bad way...okay yes in a bad way. I mean...there's no easy way to say this. I don't think I even believed it myself.

But here it goes.

That water-blooded gal...that feisty little country girl...she's the heir, the rightful heiress to the throne of the Waterlands, a country which disjointed apart once their heir vanished after the death of the previous rulers.. These two colonies...they have the power to really wreck the world. Life as we know it.

And it's really all because Korra Maston SOMEHOW ended up being hidden here, in the Republic district, at as young girl, grew up as a thief, stole some horses, became a full-fledged menace to my unit and...

Jeez, what else is there to even say?

* * *

Hehe! So I did my story a little differently this time. I decided to start from the end then flashback to the beginning!~ Interesting right? Well the story isn't much...not the character development anyways...but you know me I love in depth story ideas. Trust me the second part is MUCH better anyways... cause he'll have a totally different perspective. And yeah this story will be told from Mako's POV. The entire time! Hahahaha! So review if you want, not forcing ya but no flames please y'all. Instructive criticism ONLY if you MUST say something...different. -_-

Rosykitty out!~


End file.
